MY Anime Adventures Book One Dragonball Z Kai
by erica.eberhardt.5
Summary: My name is Erica Eberhart. A small wish sends me on a mission to save the worlds of Dragon Ball Z Kai, DRAMAtical Murder, and Kill La Kill. While being mistaken for a princess, an experiment, and a life fiber being in there worlds. Will I succeeded? No idea. Will I fail? Probably. Why is this happening to me? Wish I had the answer. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET HOME!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Erica Eberhardt, I'm a sixteen year old girl living my normal life and it takes a shocking turn for the worse. I accidentally make a tiny wish on a star that was so powerful it comes true. So here I am risking my well being on an adventure I really didn't want to have to help save the worlds of Dragon Ball Z Kai, DRAMAtical Murders, and Kill La Kill. While being mistaken for a princess, an experiment, and a life fiber being in there worlds. While helping a young woman named Starla a Dimensions Protector who is trying to save her big sister Amanda from being fully possessed by there Uncle Demigra aka the Demon King. Will I succeeded? No idea. Will I fail? Probably. Why is this happening to me? Wish I had the answer. Oh and quick question: HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET HOME!?

I would like to give credit to Wandering Spirits for the start paragraph.

 **Chapter One: My normal life, A tiny wish, and Trouble with Raditz**

Hey there, come and take a seat and let me tell you my story. I admit, my life has always been rather uninteresting until one very special day. In fact, I would even dare to say that my life hadn't really started until that special night. Oh silly me I didn't introduce myself my name is Erica Eberhardt, My life really began on a rather cold and boring Friday night. My house was quiet my parents where a sleep and I was relaxing in my room after a long day. I stared at the ceiling for a good amount of time, just going through my thoughts for a while. After getting awfully bored, I sat up and dug around for the remote, deciding to watch my favorite show, Law and Order: Special Victims Units, It's about a woman named Olivia Benson who is detective, she and her friends try to stop all kinds of criminals.

I grasped the remote and turned on the TV, quickly switching to the appropriate channel. However, try as I might, I wasn't able to immerse myself in the show and I kept getting distracted. My unfocused gaze turned to the posters on the wall of my room where images of my favorite animes were hung. Dragon Ball Z Kai, DRAMAtical Murder, and that very inappropriate show Kill La Kill If your going to ask why it's inappropriate is because it involves half naked men and women I only like the fighting of it. I sighed as I looked the posters over and over again, the TV becoming nonsensical background noise as I lost myself to my thoughts. Sometimes I really wished I could go and experience those adventures myself but I would always shake myself out of such ridiculousness. I wasn't the small little girl who believed in magic like I used to when I was almost six years old even my bedroom was decorated with the Princesses of all fairy tales like Cinderella, Snow White, Bella, and Aurora- I'm sixteen years old now so I don't believing in those things anymore.

But today, I wanted to humor myself and I was getting bored so I decided to give this 'wishing business' a shot, a joke at most. I slid off of my uncomfortable bed, accidentally knocking off one of the fluffy pillows and my cheetah blanket. I scowled goodhearted and picked them back up. After righting my bed, I moved towards my window. I pushed away the Monster High curtains My parents and I are redecorating my room to Monster High a show about the sons and daughters of famous monsters going to High school, I wish I could open my windows and fell the breeze through my long thick brown hair unfortunately my windows can't open thanks to my mom and dad for wanting windows that can't open, but they said It's safe for me because the only way the thief's can get in is through the door. I watched as the stars twinkled one by one, took a deep breath and said, "I wish I could visit the worlds of Dragon Ball Z Kai, DRAMAtical Murders, and Kill La Kill." In the morning I would learn I've mad a terrible mistake. I woke up the next morning and look out my other window and said, "Another day in reality." I picked up my phone to see what time it was and I had a text from my mom. My mom is a sweet person unless you piss her off. The text said, 'Went to clean cars for Marshall be home in a couple of hours.' So I decided to have lunch, and take a bath. After my bath I decided to get dress, I wore a plain blue shirt, blue jean shorts, blue flip-flops, and had my new blue purse. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse. I sat on my bed and turned on my T.V. and watch SpongeBob Squarepants. I know what your thinking a sixteen year old girl watching Spongebob a show for little kids don't judge me.

Just then a heard a weird noise when I looked up I saw what looked like a blue vortex appeared right in front of my door. I knew all there is to knew about vortexes why you may ask is because I write stories about them. My curiosity started to take over me. My curiosity that always got me in trouble. I couldn't control my body and I started to move the next thing I knew I was sucked in and it closed behind me. "HOLY CRAP...! I yelled as I move in the vortex uncontrollably. Suddenly my body and cloths began to change. My body became more muscular and it turned into the age of a twenty-two year old, my top turned into a orange top with a blue shirt under it, a blue belt over a orange skirt and orange and blue shoes. I still had my glasses and my purse with my phone and everything. I would soon learn that this world turned me into saiyan and a back story of being Vegeta's long lost baby sister.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I tried to catch my balance. I landed face first on a rocky ground, luckily I didn't get any serious injury's. I got to my feet and looked what appeared to be a blue truck heading toward a crater I hid behind a bolder I happened to land behind. 'Why does this place look familiar?' I thought. I saw a man had gotten out of the drivers side. He had on a straw hat covering his black hair he had a black beard, he wore blue overalls covering a red and white checkered shirt, brown shoes, and had a gun in his hand. I really couldn't tell what he was saying because I was so far away. Then it hit me I figured out where I've seen this place before, I was in the world of Dragon Ball Z Kai. 'I have to be dreaming because it's not possible for me to be here. I thought. To see if I'm awake I punched myself in the face and I saw I wasn't dreaming. 'Fuck.'I thought.

Just then I heard a gun shot I knew the person the man shot at he shot at Goku's Saiyan brother Raditz. I put my head in my hands and tried to go to my happy place suddenly I felt energy go threw me there was no doubt Raditz's scouter detected that.

Just then I heard footsteps coming toward the bolder I was hiding behind, 'Shit.' I thought knowing that was probably Raditz. As I tried to make a break for it but I tripped on a rock and fell face first on the ground. When on impacted my glasses fell off my face when I got on my knees and opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. 'My glasses!" I yelled as I covered my eyes to where my glasses used to be. "I can't see anything without my glasses!" I got on my hands and knees and said as I felt around for them, "they should be around here some where." A few minutes with no luck finding my glasses I heard a voice say, "Here" I looked up and saw two blurs, the one that was closed to my face was my glasses, the other blur I had no idea what it was. I grabbed my glassed cleaned them with my shirt and put them on I looked up and what I saw scared the life out of me. Raditz was right in front of me arms crossed.

'Aw Fuck.' I thought as I looked up at Raditz and sweat dropped. Raditz brought his left hand to his scouter and pressed the button, He must be reading my power level. He then said with a smirk, "Your power level is rather impressive, It's even higher then mine." I was expecting him to kill me on the spot, but his eyes went wide as if he recognized me..? What the hell? "Erica? How the hell did you end up here? We thought you died on Planet Vegeta," he stated all the while a glare remained planted on his face. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at his statement. I didn't know what he's talking about I've never was on Planet Vegeta in the first place. "Um, sorry? I seriously don't really know what your talking about," I answered confused if I had a chance to escape, I was going to take it.

"Don't play dumb! Your Prince Vegeta's baby sister, you and your brothers lived in the Royal Palace with your father!" he shouted which in turn caused me to flinch.

"Geez Raditz, you don't need to yell, I can hear you just fine from right here and so can Nappa and Vegeta from outer space," I mumbled as I uncovered my ears. "Damn you and your Saiyan temper...Good grief" My eyes went wide in horror as a grin that promised no good intentions spread across his face. 'Fuck.' I thought.

"So you do remember us," he stated, he then picked me up and slanged my over his shoulder "Hey what are you doing put me down?!" I said trying to get out of his grip which tightened around my ass. 'Oh no he did not just grabbed my ass.' I thought in anger. "Hey don't touch me there you Fucking pervert." I yelled in an embarrassed voice." "Unless you want me to drop you shut the hell." he said than it hit me.

'Oh god not flying I hate heights.' I thought as he powered up and we fly in the sky. 'Shit!' I covered my eyes because I couldn't take it anymore, On the show Raditz used his scouter to find Goku but ends up finding Piccolo first. He does something that wasn't on the show he lands after we flew like 5 miles he sets me on the ground, walks off at least a few inches from me and brought his left hand to his scouter. 'He must be looking for Goku's energy.' I thought. After a few minutes pass Raditz came back, He took his scouter off his face and handed it to me? "Why are you giving me your scouter don't you need it to find Kakorat?" I asked. "Besides I don't need it."

"I do need it, but your brother, Prince Vegeta wishes to speak to you." he said. "Oh so your Prince wants to speak to me hmm." I said than it hit me like a nail in the wall,"...Wah?!" As in what the Fuck? 'Ok this is getting creepier by the minute.' I thought. 'First a weird blue vortex appears in my room, then I ended in the world of Dragon Ball Z Kai, and Raditz thinks I'm Prince Vegeta's baby sister, and he hands his scouter to me telling me that Vegeta the Prince of all saiyans, Raditz stated as my so called brother wants to talk to me.' "If you think you can get out of talking to your brother you are dead wrong." he said in a yelling voice. I flinched, 'Ok rule number one in this world never piss a saiyan off.' "Okie dokie, no problem." I said as I grabbed the scouter and after trying to put the dame thing on. "Hello this is Erica Eberhardt speaking Raditz said you wanted to talk to me?" I said

I heard laughing on the other end of the scouter and a growl from Raditz; I guess I'm a comedian? "I did want a word with you, and I believe he called you Erica I guess he wasn't lying to me after all," the prince of Saiyans stated. It was silent for a moment, and when Vegeta started talking again, he sounded angry with a hint of...pain..? "How did you manage to get off the planet?! We all thought you had died along with it!" "Okay, instead of questioning me with questions, I don't have the answers to, why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me before you have a tantrum," I deadpanned.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman! And if I were you, I'd refrain from making Raditz angry; he's under strict orders not to harm you, but if you keep this up I highly doubt he'll listen," he stated. "I can't promise anything considering I'm being taken against my will here," I muttered before handing the scouter back to Raditz. "Let's get back to your quest."

We continued flying for a while until we landed and I saw Piccolo a Namekian that lives on Earth and he fought Goku long ago years after his father King Piccolo was killed. "Piccolo don't attack him because I don't want to die!" I shouted knowing he'd kill me in the process of attacking Raditz.

"Feh, you aren't Kakarot," the Saiyan stated.

"I've got green skin, pointy ears, and a turban...Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people. And you," He pointed to me, I've never seen you before, how do you know who I am?" Piccolo questioned.

I was about to answer when Raditz cut me off. "Oh, a smart ass, huh? I don't appreciate sarcasm. Get ready for some real power!" he shouted, but he paused when his scouter beeped and he took off in the air yet again. As he was flying he decided to shout out loud to nobody. "Have you lost your pride, the pride of the Saiyan warriors?!" he shouted. 'Great another dumbass that talks to himself to.' I thought

I wasn't sure exactly how long we were flying, but eventually we arrived on the island that held Kame House. I was well aware of the defensive stances the others were taking as Goku and Raditz had a stare down. "So we meet again at last," the older brother stated. "You've grown up, but I recognize you, Kakarot."  
"Kakarot?" Goku questioned.

"Hey, Raditz could it be any trouble for you put me down I'm getting a little uncomfortable." I asked. He didn't answer me so I said, 'Please."

I heard Raditz scoff before he set me on the ground. "Thank you." I said

I looked at the Raditz out of the corner of my eye before I darted away from him; I think he allowed me to do so since he knew he would be able to catch up to me. As Goku and Raditz began talking I made my way to Bulma. I flinched when Krillin was forced through the house and Raditz's tail was revealed to the crowd. Bulma grabbed hold of Gohan and I before taking to her in a low voice. "I know you don't know who I am, but you need to hide Gohan from Raditz will take him otherwise," I whispered as calmly as possible.

"How do you know his name and what will happen?" she whispered accusingly back

"I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but I'm being serious. So whatever you do don't let him out of you arms." I said

I ignored Master Roshi's history lesson with Goku and Raditz's explanation of Planet Vegeta. Unfortunately for me, Raditz still noticed Gohan and his tail; Raditz walked up to Goku and totally owned him with one kick. Gohan ran to his father and my big sister instincts took over. I followed after the kid and after Raditz picked up Gohan by the back of his shirt, and he handed him to me and Gohan looked up at me and I smiled and he gripped my shirt and putting his face between my breast, Raditz picked my up under his arm before I could run with the little boy in my arms. "Like I said, I'm taking your son," Raditz started. I was too busy trying to calm Gohan down by hugging and humming him to sleep to listen to the rest of the talk. I growled as he once again took off with both of us in his clutches.

I started playing what happened to me so far in my head as to what I know that there was a major twist in this Universe. So maybe I was sent here Since it seemed to be a combination of the anime and the abridged series, and mangue, I would need to keep up on all of them in to make sure I don't miss anything. I'd need to be careful with Doctor Gero in case he thinks I'm psychic or whatever. I hope to return home before that happens, however, just in case I need of some kind of plan. A few minutes later after flying we landed, I still had Gohan in my arms he was still sobbing and clutching my shirt his face still between my breast. Raditz came over and tried to pull Gohan from my arms, He finally got him out of my arms and put him in the space pod. I walked away to a bolder close by I notice Raditz in front of me. "If your going some where go ahead I'm not going any where because it's not like I have anywhere to go right now," I muttered

"I just wanted to make that clear, Your Highness" he said as he flew away. "Again with the princess shit." I muttered. I started to dose off when I felt something near my head and heard someone, "Here" I looked up and saw a blue rose in front of my face in Raditz hand the stems cut off, when I saw Raditz face I saw a small blush I had a confused look on my face, How did he know my favorite color was blue? "On planet Vegeta you always went for a walk in the rose garden your attention was always on the blue roses I found this one and thought I'd give it to you." Raditz stated I grabbed the rose with a blush on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey I decided even though I'm telling the story I'm adding the Narrator from this series to talk since it makes more sense his words will be in bold and I decided to write him in Chapter 2 through out the story while adding the theme song can you like imagine me in the songs with the guys as you read the songs think of the theme and ending songs videos with me in them that he theme and ending song will be bold and have quotation marks at the beginning and ending of songs I also type made up some of narrators talking)

 **Last Dragon Ball Z Kai a young girl appears on Earth out of a blue vortex and is kidnapped by a man named Raditz. He meets Goku on Roshi's Island and kidnaps Gohan. Now Goku and Piccolo have teamed up to save the girl and Gohan from Raditz the Journey two rescue them Begins Now**

" **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win."**

 **"We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again."**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!"**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find** **paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Dragon Soul!** "

 **Chapter Two: The Fight Begins, Farewell Goku**

...

Still My Point Of View,

I heard something coming this way, Me and Raditz looked up and saw Goku and Piccolo landed. Raditz stood in front of my like he's protecting me, Maybe he's protecting me because he thinks I'm the princess of the saiyans. I put the rose in my hair and bent the stem behind my ear so it can stay in place. Goku and Piccolo took off there weighted training gear I ran away from Raditz and over to them and Goku asked me, "Was he holding you hostage like he is with Gohan?" "I don't know he keeps calling me Erica which is my name and that I'm the Princess of all saiyan's." I told him. "PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYANS?!" asked Goku and Piccolo in shock. "That's not important right know you guys have to beat him first." I said "Right, but first where's my son you monster?" Goku asked in anger as he pushed me behind him. "He's in my space pod in the crater behind you." he said. Me, Goku, and Piccolo looked toward the crater, Goku descended into the air away from me and looked that way. "In there huh, Gohan." he said. I knew what Gohan was saying even though I couldn't hear him. "Just hang on son daddy will get you out of there soon." said Goku "Don't make a promise that you might not be able keep." said Raditz with a smirk on his face.

Goku looked at him in anger, he landed back on the ground he and Piccolo charged at Raditz and started to hit him but he block every shot. He then charged up and attack, but they dodged them, Goku said as he landed and rubbed his chin, "That was a close one hey you ok Piccolo?" Goku and I looked at Piccolo and gasped at what we saw his left arm was gone." "Don't worry I only need one arm to fight." said Piccolo holding where his arm used to be. "HAHAHA ridiculous your more pathetic then I thought!" said Raditz with his arms crossed. Then Goku and Piccolo started to whispering to each other, I knew what they where saying because I watch the show and Goku charged at Raditz to keep him busy while Piccolo charged up his Special Beam Cannon Attack.

When Raditz had Goku pinned to the ground with his foot his scouter went off he looked at Piccolo and said, "Power Level 1,330 so far he's focusing all of his power into his fingertips and Piccolo yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" and shot his attack. When the dust cleared was be was in shock when he saw Raditz with a piece of his armor gone and he said, "He-he dodged it." Congratulations you managed to get a scratch on me and for that you will pay dearly." said Raditz with a smirk on his face. Goku tried to keep Raditz busy so Piccolo can charge is attack again.

Goku ended up under Raditz foot again and was getting stomped in the stomach an Raditz was looking at Piccolo and asked, "Well what are you waiting for are you going to attack or what?" Just then me, Piccolo, and Raditz heard a scream and saw Gohan jumping out of the space pod while destroying it with an angry look on his face. I watch as Goku told Gohan to run away, but Gohan was to angry to listen to his father. Raditz used his scouter to read Gohan's power level and said, "His power level it's at 2,007." "You stop hurting my DADDY...! said Gohan as he powered up and charged at Raditz and hit him in the chest and landed on his back in front of Goku who said in shock, "Eheh a Gohan," Gohan looked at him and said as he was getting up, "Daddy." "Did you.." Goku asked with his shock look on his face. Gohan asked with an unhappy look on his face, "Are you hurt daddy?"

Raditz came over as Goku was telling Gohan to runaway and Raditz hits Gohan in the face after learning his power works on his emotions and Gohan's body rolled away and stopped he was out cold. He then try's to kill Gohan, but Goku grabs him from the behind and my big sister instincts took over me I ran over to an unconscious Gohan picked him up an ran out of the way. Goku the yells to Piccolo to use his attack. Raditz says when Piccolo's attack hit him with him behind him it will kill him them both and Goku said, "I guess it has to be." I covered Gohan and myself with my face from the impacted. I lifted my face, Raditz said in a weak voice, "How could I lose to these weaklings," Piccolo walked over and Raditz continued, "Kakarot I didn't think he would sacrifice himself."

"Don't worry I doubt Goku will be gone for two long." said Piccolo standing over him. "What?" asked Raditz. "You heard me on this planet we have these things call the DragonBalls gather all seven and they will grant any wish, I'm sure Goku's friends will use them to wish him back." said Piccolo. Since I knew that if it weren't for the DragonBalls Goku wouldn't have meet Vegeta in the first place so trying not to sound suspicious I pretended to be upset with Piccolo by telling him, "Piccolo you dumbass you weren't supposed to tell him that." "Her majesty is right, Because what you said has been recorded and sent to her brother and the other Saiyan in space." "What?" asked Piccolo. "In one year they will come and kill you all." Piccolo did some kind of attack that killed Raditz and said, "You thought that was funny your lucky I didn't make you suffer." He looked at me and Goku and said, "It's over," and began walking toward us, "He's gone."

In the Capsule Corp. aircraft,

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi flew over the battle field we looked up and the flew

In outer space somewhere,

"Huh Raditz lost to some weaklings who's power levels that where closed to nothing." said a saiyan named Nappa. "Serves him right." said the prince of all saiyan, Vegeta. "So what now do we put this planet on hold and head to earth?" asked Nappa "Did you get the last of it," Vegeta asked as he spit something out of his mouth, Those things DragonBalls I presume." "Yeah that's what the voice and the other voice on there sounded like your sister." said Nappa. "I can't believe that little brat sister of mine survived the planets explosion!" said Vegeta in anger. "Will deal with her when we get to earth."

Back on Earth,

"and that's pretty much it." said Piccolo after everyone landed he explained what happened. I yelled over, "I think Gohan's going to be OK looks like he got knocked out for a while." Krillin nodded his head while sighing and Goku said in a weak voice, "Good that's a relive." "Hey man." said Krillin. "Chi Chi would've killed me If he got hurt." He looked at me as I was hugging Gohan to my body and said, "Thank you for trying to save my son I owe you one." "Don't you worry Goku will find the DragonBalls and wish you back." said Krillin. "Yeah sure you will." said Goku as his eyes automatically start to close. "GOKU!" yelled Krillin.

" **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Once you live for love then you've already won**

 **When I look up through the infinite sky**  
 **I never thought that it could come to this**  
 **Just take my hand and together we'll fly**  
 **Let's go, I know, how high?**

 **Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**  
 **This irreplaceable world needs us now**  
 **We have to join in the fight**

 **Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up!**  
 **When we're together, I know we can win**  
 **I have you to believe in!**

 **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up**  
 **All you need is love and to believe in yourself**  
 **It's easier when you believe.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Dragon Ball Z Kai Goku and Piccolo teamed up to save Gohan and a girl from Raditz but thanks to Goku holding Raditz for Piccolo to use his Special Beam Cannon to shot threw Raditz chest with Goku getting hit. But this girl seems to know more then she claims the secret of this girl is revealed Now.**

" **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win."**

 **"We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again."**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!"**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Dragon Soul!** "

 **Chapter Three: The Girl's Secret is revealed, The long year of training begins, and The Saiyans Arrival**

 **...**

"GOKU!" "GOKU!" Krillin yelled as he moved Goku's dead body, "Please you can't be dead." "Goku." said Master Roshi. "He's gone, I can't believe our Goku's gone!" said Bulma tearing up. I tried to keep myself from crying, but that plan was starting to backfire. "Goku." Krillin said as he stopped moving Goku's dead body and it faded away. "He disappeared." "Hmph this is probably Kami's doing." said Piccolo. Krillin and Master Roshi looked at him, "I'm sure he's taking Goku to otherworld for some special training." Piccolo continued as he walked over to where he lefted his weighted training gear. "Well I hope he knows what he's doing." said Krillin walking away. "He is the guardian of Earth." said Master Roshi. Krillin spotted Gohan's hat picked it up, looked at the DragonBall on it, "All the same we need to start looking for the DragonBall so we can wish Goku back to life." said Krillin. "Yeah where going to need all the help we can get I'm sure Yamcha is running around who knows where." Bulma stated. Krillin narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Well your the one who ran him off."

"Say that reminds me me how did Goku's brother track him down so fast?" Bulma wondered "With that device he's wearing on his face," said Piccolo "Hmm?" Bulma said as she looked at him. "Apparently it reads power levels and tell there current locations." Piccolo continued. "Hmm come here Krillin." said Bulma as she began walking over to Raditz dead body. "Yeah?" asked Krillin. "Hold this." Krillin continued as he hand Roshi Gohan's hat. They where now over Raditz dead body and Bulma said, "Ok now see if you can get that thing off his face." "EHEH!? asked Krillin looking at her then back at Raditz, "Yeah ok sure, But if he so muches twitches I'm out of here." he continued. Krillin finally got the scouter off Raditz and handed it to Bulma, She started to mess with the button trying to get it to work. She then open the scouter and pulled out her screwdriver, "Well that's good the thing still works." she said as she tapped a part of the scouter, "Wow this is some pretty weird stuff if I can figure out how this thing works we can use it to find Tien and the others."

"You really thinks so that's awesome Bulma." said Krillin. "Well I haven't fixed it yet." said Bulma. "In the mean time what are you going to do Piccolo." asked Master Roshi turning his head toward Piccolo. Piccolo had an angry look on his face and after a few seconds his arm grew back, "Gahhhh!" yelled Krillin as he watched. "Just like a lizards tail." "Oh hey I just remembered the girl that tried to save Gohan how did she now about him and what was going to happen?" Bluma asked. Everyone turned to me, I wasn't paying attention I was looking after Gohan until I looked up and said, "I'm really sorry about Goku believe me it sucks losing a love one really close to you, and why are you all starring at me?"

"I'm not sure about them; but I have questions that I want answered." said Piccolo, I knew exactly where this was going. I sighed and looked away for a moment this conversation was either help me with my relationship with them or get me killed. I had to be very cautious, moving forward isn't going to end well, but I'm very grateful that I'm not with Dr. Gero. "Ok, before I answer your questions, I'm coming out and saying that there are things I can't tell you to event that transpire in the future that'll change everything, I guess It's like an extreme butterfly effect." I stated watching them while trying not to drop Gohan, "Oh and my name's Erica Eberhart by the way, but you can call me Erica."

"So Erica, You're indirectly saying that you know the future?" Krillin asked as his eyes widen.  
"No, I know of a future that will occur, me being here has actually changed a bit already I'm not meant to be here," I responded.

"So you knew what the saiyan was after the second he saw and that's why he was after you," Piccolo assumed, his glare remaining firm as he eyed me oddly.

I shook my head, "I don't know why he was after me actually all I know is I'm not from this universe, I was having a normal day and I was sucked into this world by a blue vortex and was found by Raditz."

"Wait, so you had no idea why he was dragging you along?" Krillin questioned

"Well maybe he was dragging me along because he thought I was the Princess of all Saiyans, and that I'm the baby sister of Prince Vegeta." I answered

"Now that you mention you told me and Goku that before the battle even started." Piccolo stated

"Raditz gave me this rose because he told me back on Planet Vegeta I used to walk in the rose garden and the blue roses always got my attention." I said As I looked at Gohan seeing he was still not awake.

I heard footsteps I looked up and saw Piccolo walking towards me I gulped as he stopped mere feet from where I stood, "If what you say is true, what can you tell me about the two saiyans coming?" Piccolo questioned.

"There a very ruthless bunch who will kill everyone on Earth if there niot stopped. The big one named Nappa is the one you'll have to worry about, so as long he's there, the shorter one as my so called brother, Prince Vegeta will not participate. Once Goku comes back, he'll deal with Vegeta. Trust me when I say even though you'll have a year to training you'll be fighting a losing battle, It's going to be rough," I answered. "My only advice is to stall as long as you can, but I still don't know If I'm the princess of all saiyans or not."

His eyes narrowed and I shrunk, "Do you know how the fight plays out?"

I hesitated before answering him, "Yeah, but I can't tell you what happens, but I can give you information on the saiyans." I knew I was going to regret that answer. Sure enough I was scooped up along with Gohan in my arms. "Hey Piccolo it might be my Saiyan blood talking, but can I train with you and Gohan?" I asked. "This world turned me into a Saiyan." "Very well all train you as well." He answered.

I told Gohan that I tried to save him from Raditz so he declared me as a big sister figure to him, Piccolo told Gohan to take care of himself he then grabbed me and we flew off, "Piccolo I know how to fly." I said as he let me go and I managed to stay in air. (I decided to skip ahead after Gohan Transformed into a Great Ape, Don't be mad) My cloths where torn up so Piccolo made me cloths like his, but I asked him to not give me a cape. Piccolo was yelling at Gohan for whatever reason and I was training by myself, Since this world turned me into a saiyan, maybe I was able to turn super saiyan when I got mad. Piccolo was teaching me his Special Beam Cannon attack and once he showed me how to do it, I tried it and I perfected it on my first try. (Even though I'm the one telling the story I decided to let the characters have some parts)

Short Piccolo's Point Of View,

'This is incredible, this girl is able to perfect everyone of my technics on her first try,' I thought, 'It must be that saiyan blood running threw her veins.' I've taught her everything I knew I decided to call her over. "Erica can you come here for a moment?" "Sure." she answered as she walked over. "There isn't really much more I can teach you, So I will continue to training Gohan until he's almost as strong as you are." I told her. "I understand Piccolo, but I'm not going stop my training, I want to get even stronger then before." She answered. "That's the sprit." I in courage her. She walked off and started to practice the technics I taught her.

Back to my Point Of View,

After my training with Piccolo I hear a female voice say, "Erica can you here me?" "Huh whose there?" I asked a I looked around. "I am Strala I'm know as the Dimentions protector and I'm the one who granted you wish," the Voice named Stala answered. "Why did you grant my wish?" I asked. "Because I need you help my sister is being possessed by our evil uncle and is trying to destory the worlds of DragonBall Z Kai, DRAMAtical Murders, and Kill La Kill, If she sucseeds the Dimentions will be gone forever and since you now so much about them I knew you where the girl to help, I've already help you by giving you fake characters in these Dimensions so my sister won't know your mission" Strala anwered me. "How will I know your sister around?" I asked her. "The enemy or hero will have a purple and sinester energy around them and there eyes will glow red." she said. "After you help these Dimensions and help me save my sister you will be sent home, and If you wish to come back to there worlds to visit them I will send the vortex to your world, Do you understand?" "Yes, I understand," I said. "Will you be here if I need you?" I asked. "Yes If you have any questions I will be here," she said.

After my talk with Starla the sky Suddenly became dark, Goku's friends must be wishing Goku back to life. A few day later two power levels where heading toward me, Piccolo, and Gohan. "Erica, Gohan be ready there heading right for us." Piccolo told me and Gohan. "Right." me and Gohan said. "There's nothing to fear remember compared a year ago you two and I have increased our power ten fulled." Piccolo told us. "Where ready." we answered. "Someone else closing in from that direction and there to fells like they've got use surrounded. Piccolo said looking one way then the other. "Wait so you mean to tell me that there are more then two saiyans coming for us?" asked Gohan.

The three of us heard something and looked up and saw a baled man a orange jumpsuit in front of us. "Look out there here." Gohan said. "Hey long time no see Piccolo." said the man then I realized it was Krillin. "Hey Krillin long time no see." I said with a smile. "Oh hey Erica," said Krillin who realized something as he looked at me and blushed, "Wow your body has gotten a lot hotter since the last time I saw you." "Thanks hey are the others coming soon?" I asked. "Yeah they should be here soon." "Huh?" asked Gohan looking at me and Krillin. "I remember now I saw you back at Master Roshi's house." Gohan said looking at Krillin. "Yeah the name's Krillin, you sure have balked up since the last time I saw you almost exactly like Goku when he was your age." said Krillin looking at Gohan. " Gohan ran over in front of him, "And you grew up with my dad didn't," Gohan asked as Krillin got a look on his face. "He told me lots of stories from back then, So your the one who trained to make up for being short." Krillin Narrowed his eyes, "Hold on Goku told you what now?" he asked as Gohan got a confused look on his face. "Hehe." I laughed out loud. "Hey you three enough of the small talk there here." said Piccolo. We looked up and saw the saiyans. We watched as they landed, "Looks like they've been preparing for us." said Vegeta, Nappa chuckled in agreement.

"All say this once forget whatever business you have here and leave this planet." said Piccolo. "This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive."

"That voice," said Vegeta. "I see your the lucky one who was able to kill Raditz."  
"How do you?" asked Piccolo, but Vegeta interrupted him.

"Raditz told you didn't he," Vegeta asked as he tapped his scouter. "Our scouters work as communicators."  
Nappa then realized something, "Hey I think the green one's a namekian." he said looking at Vegeta.

"Yes no doubt about it, It all makes since in a way Raditz would have a hard time with the like's of him." said Vegeta.  
"Ok, so what's a Namekian?" Asked Piccolo.

"Not only are they know to have above average power level, Namekians are said to have mysterious hidden abulitys as while." answered Vegeta.

I looked at Piccolo and he had a very shock look on his face.  
"I've also learn that a chosen few are capable of performing tricks, almost like a magician. said Vegeta. "Aha, you must be the one who created these Dragonball, aren't you?"

Piccolo growled in anger, "No way how could those two now about the Dragon Balls?" asked Krillin in shock  
"We only don't know about them It's the mean reason where here," said Nappa. "Now just hand them over nice and easy, your friend maybe a namekian, but your bugs to us and your going to be crushed by our saiyan power."

"You can kiss our asses there anent no way where just going to give you guys the Dragon Balls without putting up a fight." I said in anger

Vegeta had his eyes on me the instant I said that, "So it is you Erica," Vegeta muttered, "My long lost baby sister."

"For the hundredth millionth time I'm not your sister!" I yelled in anger really pissed off. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"If you're not her, then you sure know quite a bit more that most would," he stated as his eyes narrowed in obvious disbelief, "And you kind of reusable her."

"Shut the hell up, I'm not your sister are we going to talk or are we going to fight because this conversation is starting to piss me off." I said pounding my fist together and grunted my teeth together.

Nappa was chuckling, "You're right, Vegeta she seems to have a little more fire in her since we last saw her."

"Erica, calm down," said Piccolo, "try and control your temper or they'll use it as your weakness."

"Right sorry." I said calming down.

"Oh an Nappa take off your scouter." said Vegeta as he took his scouter off his face.

"What?" asked Nappa.

"These pest are able to rise and lower there power level to response to there opponent, which makes our scouters unreliable." said Vegeta he purposely dropped his scouter on the ground.

"Oh right good thinking Vegeta, I remember now that how that weakling Raditz got himself killed he got fooled by his scouters readings and lowered his guard." said Nappa taking off his scouter and dropped it to the ground.

"Raditz?" asked Krillin looking at Piccolo. "Isn't he the saiyan that was so tough that you and Goku had to team of to beat, and still you where barley able to beat him there calling him weak?"

Piccolo growled again in anger.

"All right enough talking lest see how these pest can handle themselves in action," said Vegeta smirking. "Hey Nappa we still got six of those saibamen left don't we, Get them ready would you."

"Oh Vegeta you and your twisted since of humor." said Nappa

"Saibamen?" Asked Krillin. "What are they?" Asked Gohan. "There like little green aliens, they maybe small but they are not weak." I answered them my teeth clinched together.

Nappa put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a container that had six seeds inside, "Looks like we got six left." Nappa began planting the seeds after a few seconds the Saibaman came out of the ground and where ready to fight I noticed something about the Saibamen they had a purple energy around them and there eyes where glowing red I'm the only one that can see it, Then they charged at us me, Krillin, and Piccolo charged back I was in the air having a fist fight with one of them and was able to kick him away and flew after him.

Yamcha and the others appeared, I walked over to where Yamcha was standing, "Yamcha, hi, you don't know me, but I've gotta tell you something." I said. He paused before eyeing me, "Uh, who are you?"

"That's not important, just here me out. When you fight against those things, be sure to watch your back and don't underestimate your opponent," I answered quickly.

He glared at me as his tempered flared, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
"That means be careful, dumbass," I snapped, glaring right back. "All I'm doing is trying to save your hide from being killed from your arrogance

"Just listen to her," Piccolo interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Part One: Yamaha's Struggle, The Terrible Saibaimen.**

Still my point of view,

"All right whose going first?" asked Nappa smirking.

"I am." I said stepping forward and getting into my fighting stance.

"Erica Are you insane?!" asked Piccolo. "They'll kill you!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled in anger, "If we have to fight these guys I'm all up for it, they've already pissed me off." I didn't what was going on with me my temper was so fired up I didn't have my kindness anymore. "Go, hold nothing back." said Vegeta to a saibaman next to him who nodded his head, and charged at me.

I was ready when he tried to hit me I disappeared and reappeared right behind him and kicked him and the back and sent him flying. He then did an attack that caused his head to come apart and spit something white out I'd dodged it and it flew at the others and they moved out of the way. I appeared behind him again and used my elbow to hit him in the chest.  
He landed in front of Vegeta, Nappa and the other saibamen

"Heh Yeah!" said Chiaotzo.

"Oh yeah that'll show'em Erica!" said Krillin.

"Ah Awesome." said Gohan.

Vegeta looked at me with a frown and I was standing a few feet away and look toward them, "There's no way a saibamens power level is twelve hundred everyone of these guys is supposed to be as strong as Raditz was." said Nappa looking at the saibamen trying to get up. " Idoit don't you get it that girl is no doubt my sister, her power says it all." said Vegeta. "But, but I." said Nappa in confusion. "A simple miss calculation." said Vegeta. "But the data says." said Nappa. "Hehehe, It's fine this should make our game a little more interesting." said Vegeta as he did a attack which killed the saibaman. Everyone was in shock but me and Piccolo weren't. "Vegeta wa what was that for?" Nappa asked in confusion. "He made a grave mistake for under estimating his opponent." answered Vegeta. He looked at the saibamen with a frown, "I specifically told him to hold nothing back." "Man that guys a crep." said Krillin. "Know who wants to be next." asked Vegeta.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on I was paying my attention at Vegeta he was eyeing me I eyed him back, 'He's a crazy lunatic, I can't believe he's the prince of all saiyans.' I said in my head. 'And if I turn out to be his sister I'm going to be even more pissed.'

I then put my attention on the rest of the fight the saibaman launches on to Yamcha and it self-destructs, Me, Piccolo, and the others gasped "Yamcha no." said Tien.  
As the smoke cleared Vegeta said with a smirk, "There that's more like it."

"The-the things insane it just blew itself up." said Piccolo in shock.

"Is He?" asked Gohan.

Krillin ran over to Yamcha felt his body and he grunted his teeth, "Guys we losted him." he said felling like he was going to cry. "You must have had a feeling this would happen that's why you insisted to go before me, dammit, why'd you go and get yourself killed you stupid jerk what an I supposed to tell Pu'ar and Bulma huh?"

"What in the hell was that saibman thinking I don't want to see a draw I want ta see a win come lets go to the next round!" said Nappa in anger.

"Calm down Nappa." said Vegeta, "Lets give him a moment to clear this trash off the battle field."

Krillin was back on his feet he turned his head toward the saiyans and the remaining saibamen with an angry look on his face, "How dare you," he said in anger. He looked at us, "Everyone stand back," he said as he looked at the symbol on the back of Yamcha's shirt, "Ka buddy this is for you I won't let you down, I'm gonna make them pay for what they did." Vegeta, Nappa, and the remaining saibamen looked at him with confused looks on there faces.

Me and the others did what Krillin wanted and backed up, "That does it you freaks are going to get a taste of your own medicine." said Krillin as energy fused in two his hand that where raised over his head. "Go." Vegeta told a saibaman closed to him. The saibaman charged at Krillin following Vegeta's command, as he got closer Krillin shot his attack, "The saibaman that was charging at him moved along with the others when It was heading for the saiyans Krillin changed its direction and it flew between them and he threw his hands down and the blast split into six smaller blast. (I decided to have a no one's Point Of View to make it more interesting.)

 **Chapter Four Part Two: Sit Tight, Chiaotzu! Tien's Screaming Tri-Beam**

No one's Point Of View,

Piccolo and the others gasped, one blast hit one of the saibamen killing it when impact, two more where killed when two blast hit them, while one hid in a small hole in a bolder, the last blast was about to hit the saiyans who covered there faces and it hit them. "Awesome shot." said Tien. "Wow nice job." said Gohan. Chiaotzo was cheering and laughing, "Krillin you doing ok?" asked Tien smiling. "Yeah all be better when we finish off the last one." he said as he began walking over. The last saibaman came out of his hiding place and charged at Gohan, but Erica grabbed his arm the saibaman began shaking as Erica gave him a very nasty glare, "DIE," she said as she punched saibaman in the stomach threw him, She charged up an attack, "GALICK GUN!" she shouted as she finished charging the Galick Gun and shot it at saibaman which died on impacted. Krillin looked up in shock from the ground, Tien and Chiaotzo where in the sky, 'Well done Erica,' said Tien in his head as he looked down at her, 'I don't know who this girl is, but I'm glad she's on our side.'

"That was a close one thanks Erica." said Gohan with a smile as he came over. "You can keep your thanks until after the battle," she said as she stood up in an pissed off voice. "It was just a warm up the real battle hasn't even started yet you'd better watch your own back from now on." Gohan just started at her, until he heard laughing, "What?" asked Piccolo looking that way, "Hahaha, that's the best they can do this gonna be a breeze," Vegeta said as Nappa began laughing. Krillin had a scared look on his face and Tien and Chiaotzo where in the sky looking down, As Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the smoke without a scratch on them. "If you finished warming up let's get this started," said Vegeta "There's no need to drag this out." Nappa chuckled, "Don't worry this will be over soon." he said. 'They took that like it was nothing there not even breathing hard.' said Tien in his head. "Daren't I put everything I had into that blast." said Krillin. The saiyans where just laughing at them, "So this is what saiyans are like." said Krillin and he began shaking

The saiyans began waking toward the fighters who got into there fighting stances, "Let me go at them Vegeta I'm tried of playing around." said Nappa. "Sure Nappa knock yourself out," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms and looked at Erica. "However, Don't attack the girl she is no doubt my sister I now because I the one who taught her the Galick Gun Technic when she was only eighteen, when we've killed the rest of them we can try an convince her into joining us, then he looked at Piccolo, "And I'm not finished the namekian so let him live for now once he tells us about the Dragonballs you can do whatever you want with him."

"Well in that cause I might as well take my time and enjoy myself, so all start with.." said Nappa as he looked at the fighters, "You pipsqueak." Nappa charged at Krillin, "Not so fast!" said Erica as she appeared in front of Krillin and charged up the another one of Vegeta's attacks that she some how knew, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" She shot it and as it came closer to Nappa he stopped and it passed him and hit a bolder, "Huh?" said Erica as Nappa appeared behind her and Kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into another bolder and she crashed on impacted. "Erica are you okay?" asked Gohan. "Hehe, It looks like this is going to be more fun then I thought." said Nappa 'What?' said Piccolo in his head as he watched Erica get up holding her right arm. Nappa began charging up his energy that caused the whole ground to shake, "Dame I've never felt a power like this." said Tien. Chiaotzo was trying hypnotize Nappa but it didn't have any effect, "It's no use," said Chiaotzo as he looked at Tien as the ground crumbled under his feet, "I tried to hypnotize him but he didn't even blink." "Oh no this is bad." said Krillin cover his face with his arms. Gohan managed to stand up again into a fight stance, 'I expected these saiyans to be strong, but this-this is ridiculous.' said Piccolo in his head.

Nappa was still charging his attack, "Hehehaaaaa!"In other world,

In Other World on Snake Way,

Goku was flying over Snake Way, 'Just a little bit longer guys I'm on my way.' said Goku in his head as he speeded up.

Back on earth,

Nappa was still charging up his attack the ground shaking, the sky was now cloudy and lighting came from the sky to Nappa, Chiaotzo closed his eyes to charge up an attack that caught Nappa's attention, "Chiaotoz keep your eyes open." said Tien looking at him. Nappa shot a quick attack at Chiaotzo with his mouth, "Waaahhhh!" he shouted as he was sent him flying into a bolder, then Nappa's attack was complete and he was surrounded by yellow energy, he lefted up his hand towards Tien as he got into a fighting stance, Nappa then charged at Tien he delivered a few munches but the third caused his left arm to turn red and was surrounded by electric type of energy and Nappa began to punch him again, "Tien watch out!" yelled Piccolo and Nappa charged at Tien, "Get out of the way!" yelled Piccolo again. But it was too late, the punch severed Tien's hand clean off, "Tien noooo!" yelled Chiaotzo Tien was grabbing the place where his hand used to be, Nappa was chuckling, "Huh how fragile they are." said Vegeta with a smirk. Before Nappa could punch him again Tien jumped into the air and used his only hand to charge an attack of his own, "All kill you." he said, But before he could shot it Nappa flew into the air and did a backflip kick that hit him in the head and it sent Tien flying he landed on his chest on the ground, "No somebody stop him!" yelled Gohan, as Nappa chuckled.

Krillin looked at Tien as he tried to get up and at Yamcha's dead body, "I've had enough," he said, "I'm coming Tien." as he ran to Tien. "Wait!" said Piccolo extending a hand to his back, "You can't save him so stay back." "Just shut up." said Krillin as he continued running. Krillin's running caught Nappa's attention as he got closer to Tien, "Mind you own business." said Nappa as he shot an attack at the ground close to Krillin which sent him flying Piccolo used his arm to cover his head from the blast, Erica crossed her arms over her face, and Gohan had his face against the ground. Nappa was laughing as the smoke cleared, Krillin was in haling and exhaling in frantic as he looked at the huge crater Nappa made, "He left a crater so deep I can't even see the bottom and the amount of energy it must of taken." said Piccolo. Tien looked at him with anger, "Nappa you might want to look behind you." said Vegeta with his arms still crossed and his smirk still on his face. "Hmph?" asked Nappa with a confused look on his face and Chiaotzo flew behind him and implanted himself on Nappa's back, "Eheh?!" said Nappa as he reach his hands over his back, "Why you little!" "Chiaotzo!" said Tien as he watched. "Get Off me." said Nappa as he tried to get Chiaotzo off. Chiaotzo began to glow, "What the?" asked Nappa. "Hey." as he looked over his shoulder, he saw a near by bolder and flew to it and hit it with his back to try and get Chiaotzo off. "Let go Chiaotzo stop it." said Tien as Nappa hit the bolder again with Chiaotzo still on his back. "That's enough get off get out of the way!" yelled Tien as he held his arm that his hand used to be on as he watched. Erica watched at Chiaotzo was on Nappa's back, "Chiaotzo don't!" Yelled Tien as Chiaotzo blew up with Nappa. "Noooooo!" "Good thinking sacrificing himself to kill the saiyan, said Piccolo with a smirk, "A little extreme, but it got results." Gohan was looking he had tears fixing to come out of his eyes, Erica was next to Piccolo she wasn't fazed by any of this however she hasn't forgot her mission, so far everything was going by the anime if she keeps this up in the other two anime's she might be able to save Amanda and get home. When the smoked cleared Nappa was wiping face with his right arm and laughing, Tien had a shock look on his face, "Hahahaha, Well that's one less earthling I have to kill." said Nappa with a smirk. But-but that's impossible he's not even scratched and Chiaotzo, Chiaotzo's Dead he below himself up for nothing." said Krillin frantically. "He's gone," said Tien. "He's gone forever he's already been wished back to life once before now nothing can bring him back not even the Dragonballs." He looked up at Nappa,"Your going to pay for this!" he said in anger. Nappa was laughing up a storm. "Fine!" said Nappa looking down at him, "If you still don't realized how pointless it is to battle a saiyan let me give you one more demonstration unfortunately it'll be the last thing you see."

Nappa was laughing as he looked at them with a smirk and inhaled, "I-I don't believe this what are we supposed to do he's to strong for us there's no way we can beat this guy." said Krillin as Piccolo growled. Nappa landed on the ground still laughing. Erica watch as Tien charged at Nappa, Then she had an idea and looked a Piccolo, "Piccolo I have an Idea what if we all strike him at once when he goes in for a attack?" she asked him, "I mean it's the best chance we got." "That's actually not a bad idea." said Piccolo. "All right me and Krillin will hit him first we'll you and Gohan hit him next, You got that Gohan?" Gohan hesitated before nodding, "That's sound like It might work." said Vegeta. "Hmph?" asked Piccolo. "For your sake I hope it does." said Vegeta. Piccolo and Erica looked at Vegeta, "Keep your eyes on the battle field," Vegeta as he squinted his eyes, "You've only got one shot." "Ha so you think." said Piccolo with a smirk, "But it won't be to much longer before Goku get's here he'll wipe that smirk off your face." "Oh..." said Vegeta, "I'm terrified, but curious, this guy's your ace in the hole?" "Hahahaha wouldn't you like to now." said Piccolo. Erica looked at him before turning back to the battle and waited for Piccolo signal, "Now everyone go scatter!" Piccolo order. "Right!" said Krillin and Erica at the same time as they flew off leaving Gohan behind who looked left and right.

"Say hi to your little runt friend for me." said Nappa getting closer to Tien, Piccolo appeared behind him, "What?" said Tien looking up. Piccolo used his claws to scratch his face, then Krillin appeared and put his hand together in fist and hit him like he would a baseball and sent him flying, Erica appeared hitting him with a back-flipped like kick and that sent him flying toward Gohan. "Gohan do it hit him know!" yelled Piccolo as Nappa's body went flying toward Gohan. Gohan didn't move Piccolo had a surprised looked on his face when he saw Gohan's, "Now Gohan!" Erica yelled at him. "Nows your chance!" yelled Krillin. Nappa opens his eyes, "I'm to scared," said Gohan when he saw Nappa's face he flashed back to Yamcha and Chiaotzo's deaths and Tiens arm getting cut off. "DAHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he ran away behind a bolder, "Your worthless!" yelled Piccolo, "Gohan." said Krillin as he, Erica and Piccolo charge up three blasts and shot them at Nappa, but he managed to get out of the way, they hit the ground next to the bolder Gohan was next to he covered his face when they impacted. "It didn't work we where just a seconded late!" said Erica as she watched Nappa flying above them. "All give you some credit for that one, It was a good move you three almost had me for a second," said Nappa rubbing his face, "So I've decided to change up the order I'm goanna kill you in, Now say goodbye." Krillin, Piccolo, and Erica got into fighting stances, "I can't do it," said Gohan shaking up a storm, "I'm sorry I just can't."

Erica was thinking, 'Ok maybe I should've just watched the fight instead getting involved, Oh man this really sucks.' "Hehahaha, To bad you won't live long enough to learn from this." said Nappa with a smirk. Vegeta chuckled while smirking, "So which one of you wants to go first?" asked Nappa. "Anybody but you and the girl Namekian, I'm not aloud to put you two out of your miseries, and since the girl is Vegeta's long lost baby sister I'm forbidden to kill her, but I won't kill you until you tell us everything you now about the DragonBalls that is," said Nappa looking at Piccolo. "Ahhhh Tri-Beam haaaaa!" Yelled Tien as he shot his finished Tri-Beam at Nappa. However the only thing that's damaged was Nappa's armor, "Well that wasn't have bad," said Nappa with a smirk. "It-It-It didn't have any effect." said Krillin with a shock look on his face his hand balled up into fist at on both sides of his head shaking up a storm. "It's like nothing can stop him." said Piccolo with a shock look on his face. Tien was shaking and said his last words as he collapsed, "You bastard." Gohan was shaking and tears at his eyes, "Hahaha what a foul," said Vegeta, "Really he could've stayed down and play dead but no he had to go and be all noble."

"Tien no,"You can't be dead too you can't we need you everyone's dyeing and I don't know how to stop it," said Krillin, "HURRY GOKU WE NEED YOUR HELP,"

In other world on Snakeway,

"PLEASE GOKU!" Krillin's yell Echoed on Snakeway, 'I'm coming guys!" said Goku in his head as he flew, 'I'm coming!'

Back on Erath,

"Goku?" said Vegeta, "That name again, Ah hold on." "Kuhahaha, Ok that's three of yours dead you should consider fighting back soon," said Nappa. "We need to get him back on the ground," said Piccolo to Erica and Krillin, "Huh?" asked Krillin and Erica looking at him, "If we fight him in the air he clearly has the advantaged," said Piccolo. "Hahaha, You really think that will any difference?" asked Nappa, "Whatever you want." Piccolo, Krillin, and Erica landed back on the ground, "GOODBYE!" yelled Nappa charging at them. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Erica looking up at Nappa as Gohan covered his eyes, "NAPPA, WAIT STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Vegeta that made Nappa stop in midair. "Hey why'd stop me let me athem." Nappa said he looked at Vegeta in anger and confusion Piccolo and the others looked at him to. "How many time do I have to tell you to be patience?" asked Vegeta, "I want to ask them something first, this Goku you keep babbling about he's Kakarot isn't he?" "Don't call him that," said Krillin, "he's Goku now." "Hahaha, To think Kakarot is your only hope," said Vegeta with a smirk, "He died fighting Raditz and Raditz wasn't half the fighter Nappa is what can he do against the two of us?" "Goku's stronger then he was before you'll see your both dead meat when he get's here," said Erica in anger shaking her fist at Vegeta. "That's right," said Piccolo, "You shouldn't underestimate him." "Hoh oh really?" asked Nappa as Piccolo looked at him, "You now I might believe if he wasn't to scared to show his face, are you sure your precious Goku didn't just abandon you, Haha." "That's my dad he'll be here and you'll be sorry!" yelled Gohan in anger, "He's gonna be so big and strong you'll wish you never messed with us!" "That's so," asked Vegeta, "Well that's sounds interesting, I guess we can give our hero a little bit more time." "What's the point in that can I at least finished off the rest of these guys well where waiting?" ask Nappa. "Given three hours, That's all he gets," said Vegeta holding up three fingers as Nappa grunted his teeth, "After there yours to destroy." "That's ridiculous I'm not waiting for anybody!" said Nappa as Piccolo looked at him Krillin and Erica gasped as Nappa charged at the three again, "NAPPA ARE YOU DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER?" Vegeta yelled at him which caused Nappa to stop in midair again a few inches away from the three. "No sorry Vegeta," said Nappa, "I just got carried away there for a second." "Kakarot won't be able to save you, but he did just buy you three more hours of life." said Vegeta looking at Erica and the others.

Gohan ran over to join the three with his head down Erica and Piccolo where looking at him with there arms crossed Erica looked at him with a normal unhappy looked, but Piccolo had an angry look. Krillin was looking at Piccolo, "Come It's not his fault he's never been in a real fight before." Krillin said standing up for Gohan. "Yeah obviously what a waste of time," said Piccolo, "I was a foul for expecting more out of you, However Erica's a different story she actually put up a good fight." 'This is a problem that big guy the way he was cowering a second ago,' Piccolo said as he looked at the two saiyans, 'Does that mean Erica's brother is even more powerful then he is?' "How can you just sit there?" Nappa asked Vegeta who was sittng down with his hands intertwined. "Don't you want to kill these guys even a little?" "Patience's," said Vegeta, "We've waited a whole year three more hours won't hurt,"

Back in otherworld on Snakeway,

"then the real fight begins."

 **The clock is ticking will Goku make it in time find out next Dragon Ball Z Kai**

" **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Once you live for love then you've already won**

 **When I look up through the infinite sky**  
 **I never thought that it could come to this**  
 **Just take my hand and together we'll fly**  
 **Let's go, I know, how high?**

 **Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**  
 **This irreplaceable world needs us now**  
 **We have to join in the fight**

 **Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up!**  
 **When we're together, I know we can win**  
 **I have you to believe in!**

 **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up**  
 **All you need is love and to believe in yourself**  
 **It's easier when you believe.** "


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Dragon Ball Z Kai Yamcha, Chiaotzo and Tien have all been defeated by Nappa and The Saibamen that also costed there lives. Vegeta stopped the fight for three hours The wait for Goku Begins Now**

" **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win."**

 **"We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again."**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!"**

 **"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Dragon Soul!** "

 **Chapter Five: Will Goku make It In Time? Three Hours Until The Battle Resumes!**

...

Still No One's Point Of View,

Erica, Piccolo, and Krillin where looking at the Saiyans while Gohan still had his head down, Vegeta was sitting down with his eyes closed Nappa was growling up a storm before turning his head and saying, "I'm sick of waiting here why do we have to wait for Kakarot?" "Because as a traitor to the Saiyan race he get's special treatment," Vegeta answered as he opened his eyes. "You and I are going to saver punishing that fugitive, by making him watch his friends and love ones die right in front of him," Nappa smirked, "And that will be a taste at what's to come," said Vegeta, "Because he'll follow there lead only much slower," Nappa was laughing, "He'll remember what it means to be saiyan as he'll rise in agony Hehehe, surely three hour isn't long to wait for that kind of entertainment," said Vegeta, "Ooh I get what your going for this'll be awesome," said Nappa.

"That's of course assuming he's brave enough to show his face in the next three hours," said Vegeta "If he does then how bout this you take Kakarot and all sink my teeth in those four," said Nappa. "Suit yourself, but first," said Vegeta looking at Erica and Piccolo. "Huh?" asked Nappa. "Erica you don't kill she is my sister an to be honest she and Trable where the only things I had close to friends when we where younger when we've killed Kakarot and his friends will have to find some way for her to join us, And get the Namekian to tell us everything he knows about the DragonBalls then kill him."

Nappa turned his head and look at Erica and Piccolo, "This gonna be one hell of a party," he said. Erica and Piccolo where looking at the Saiyans. Gohan looked at them for a second before he lowered his head again. "Hey uh why don't we just get outta here well we still have a chance," said Krillin as he turned his body to look at Piccolo, "We can't beat I say live to fight another day," "You imbecile don't you get it, there won't be another day for us or for anyone else who can fight these monsters," said Piccolo looking at him with his pupils, "These freaks intent to eradicate all of humanity," Krillin gasped, "Uh this bad," said Krillin as he looked down and balled his fists, "Come on Goku get here you have to show these two monsters how much stronger you've gotten before it's to late Hurry!"

On Snake way,

Goku was flying across Snake way, "Come on Come on," he said going faster, Kami was gritting his teeth together saying, "That's it," sencing Goku getting closer to the start of Snake Way. "Just hang in there guys I'm on my way," Goku said powering up to go faster.

Back on Earth,

"Piccolo Goku is gonna be here when the three hours are up don't you think," asked Krillin looking at Piccolo. "Who now's," said Piccolo. "Huh," said Erica and the others. Piccolo looked at the trio with his pupils, "Just in case I suggest we use this time to figure out a way to inflict a little damage on them ourselves," "Um I have an idea," said Gohan. "We can use this time to train you, me, and Erica can spar the way we've been doing," I've done what I can to train you and It was a waste of time only Erica's training hasn't gone to waste" said Piccolo turning a way. "Why are you even still here?" "But you said," Gohan began before stopping.

Gohan looked at him before he put his head down. "Uh," said Krillin as he looked back an fourth from Gohan to Piccolo before turning his head back to Gohan who turned his body with his head still down before waking away, "Eheh, Piccolo," said Krillin turning his head back at Piccolo. 'Rise above it boy what you think you need you already have,' Piccolo thought. As Gohan walked away from the others Krillin and Erica was calling him to come back, "Gohan it's ok," said Erica. "Uh you can't just leave, Gohan." said Krillin

Suddenly a blast hit a bolder right in front of him that caused him to jump back landing on his behind. "Hey know what's the rush kido," asked Nappa as Gohan looked at him with a shock look on his face, "Don't want to miss all the fun do ya," asked Nappa with a finger in the air before laughing waving his hand, Gohan got off the ground and Yelled, "Your no fun you big bully, your stupid, an ugly, and YOU SMELL!" "Uh...!," Nappa gasped. Gohan ran back to the others Nappa was gasping before he balled his fist, "I-I smell?! asked Nappa, "Why you it's not my fault," Vegeta had his arms crossed and started to chuckle. "I've been coped up in a space pod for a year what'd ya expected?" (I decide to skip the part where Nappa kills the Medea and and start where King Kai is please don't be mad I was trying to hurry an type this up and get it up loaded)

In Other World on King Kai's planet,

"It's taking forever what is his name Slowku?" asked King Kai with his hand balled into fists and are near his chin, Bubbles started hopping up and down talking in his monkey talk that only King Kai understands, "Yes, Yes I know I'm a comedy genius, but this is no time for a laugh track the fate of the Earth hangs on it's edge!" Bubbles stopped hopping and looked at him confused, "Come one Goku!" said King Kai.

Kami's eyes widen a little sensing Goku getting closer, "You sense him sir?" asked Mister PoPo, "Yes, If he hurries he might just make it in time."

Back at the battle field,

Vegeta was still sitting down on the small rock with his eyes closed, His scouter beeping on hour left, "One more hour to go," he said as the scouter turned off, "If Kakarot decides not to show his face here all be very disappointed," Krillin crush his fist together getting ready for the next round, 'There's no other op-chechen for us,' Piccolo thought, 'At this point it's all or nothing,'

Back at Kami look out,

Kami's eyes widen, Goku made it back, "That's it Goku's made it to the end," he said. "Hurry sir there's no time to lose," said Mister Popo as Kami disappeared.

Back on Snake way,

"Feet don't fail me now," said Goku as he ran on some part of Snake way before he ran over the statue head.

Back on King Kai's planet,

"Hey how bout that, It's Goku after all," said King Kai taking back the Slowku name he gave Goku.

Back with Goku,

"Woah so that's the saiyans huh I can already sense there power from here," Goku said as he continued running.

Back at the battle field,

 **And so three hours have past and there's still no sign of Goku on the battle field,**

Vegeta's scouter beeped for the final hour and turned off, He opened his eyes and said, "Times is up."

"No," said Krillin as he and Gohan got into there fighting stances, "Heh," chuckled Vegeta as he took off his scouter as he stood-ed up and threw it to the side.

"Looks like your Mighty Champion isn't coming to the rescue," Vegeta said as Nappa came back and landed on the ground with a confused look, "He afraid or something," asked Nappa. "That would be the long and short of it I'm afraid," said Vegta as he crossed his arms again. "My dad's not afraid he'll be here any minute you'll see," yelled Gohan. "Dammit, what the heck is taking him so long?" said Krillin balling his fists again. "Come on Goku hurry up get here we need your help," said Erica. 'Come on don't do this to us Goku,' thought Piccolo.

Nappa took of his armor and threw it to the ground," All the waiting has got my blood lust up," said Nappa stretching his body, "To bad I've got you four to take it out on," Krillin was in his fighting stance even though he was scared along with Gohan, but he was trying not to show it. "We got one shot against him assuming things go smoothly," said Piccolo. "Huh?!" said the trio looking at him. "Where playing for keeps here so listen and listen good," said Piccolo. "Krillin, you and Erica are the decoys do what ever it takes to draw his attention away from me," Nappa was a walking closer, "When the opportunity presences itself all make a go for the saiyan bruts only weak spot his tail," "Right," said Krillin and Erica. "If I grab hold of it he won't be able to move," said Piccolo, "Then Gohan you charge him with everything you got," "Right and I promise not to run away this time," Gohan said. "I should hope not remember right now the world's fate rest in our hands understood, You've got to believe in youself brush aside those childish doubts and you'll tap into a power greater than mine," said Piccolo. Nappa stopped walking, 'I can do this,' said Gohan is his head.

Back in Other World at King Yama's office,

Goku was running, "Uh," said King Yama as Goku ran through the door, "You've made it," said Kami, "Kami," said Goku as he looked him. "Quickly Grabbed on," said Kami as held out his arm, Goku grabbed his arm, "You got it," he said as they disappeared, "Huh well I never that is to say I'd never put money on the kid being able to make it back," said King Yama in shock.

On Kami's Look Out,

Goku and Kami reappeared in front of Mister Popo, "Alright time to meet those saiyans this is what I've been training for," said Goku with a thumps up out of breath, "Hurry now make us proud," said Kami, "Best of luck Goku," said Mister Popo. Goku ran across the look out and jumped, 'Gohan you all better still be in one peace,' said Goku with an angry look.

In the lower parts of the look out,

"Here he comes," said Korin looking up,, "I can only imagine how worn out the poor guy must be,"

"Hey Korin," yelled Goku

"Hi!" yelled Korin.

"Can you help me out," asked Goku.

"Of course," said Korin

"How about my last two Sensu Beans," said Korin as he threw the beans at Goku, "Heads up,"

"Your the best thanks," said Goku as he caught the beans with both of his hands.

"No problem give them a good thrashing for me," said Korin talking about the saiyans.

"All right one for me," said Goku as he ate one of the Sensu Beans.

"Yeah that's the stuff," said Goku as he felt some of this strength come back.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled for his Nimbus cloud who appeared,

"Hey long time no see," said Goku as he landed on his cloud. "We've got to get down to the battle field that way," said Goku as he pointed left, "Keep it together guys I'm coming," Nimbus flew in the direction Goku told him.

Back at the battle field,

Erica and the others are in there fighting stances, "Right here goes," said Krillin as he and Erica charged at Nappa, "Ha, Well now it looks like some people got some nerves," Gohan gulped and Vegeta chuckled, 'Please take the bait,' thought Piccolo. Krillin and Erica used there hands to shot a blast to push them into the air, 'Now,' thought Piccolo as he disappeared and reappeared behind Nappa grabbed his tail, "You son of a...! said Nappa turning his head. "Gohan!" yelled Piccolo. Gohan charged at Nappa, Nappa smirked turned his head, "Nice attempted," as he used his elbow to hit Piccolo in the head, Gohan gasped as he used his feet to stop. Krillin and Erica gasped as Piccolo held the tail in a shaking hold, 'That's impossible,' though Piccolo. "P-Piccolo no," said Gohan. Piccolo lost consciousness and Nappa caught him by grabbing the back of his purple gi, "Woah there don't die on me yet haha," he grabbed Piccolo's chin to show his face, "Stick with us a little longer all right we got questions on those DragonBalls." He let go of Piccolo's chin, Up in the air Erica and Krillin where gasping, "This-this isn't happening," said Krillin. "Hahaha, Don't tell me that was you big strategy you think we'd be the warrior's we are if such an obvious were left untrained," asked Vegeta looking at Krillin and Erica. "Of course I completely forgot," said Erica getting angry, "Huh?" Krillin said Looking at her. "Saiyan Elites and Lower Class train there tail so when in battle when the enemies grabbed there tails it doesn't effect them at all," "Hehe, He was one of your best huh," said Nappa still holding Piccolo, "What a shame," he threw Piccolo's unconscious body to the side of Gohan, "Sure didn't take much to make him buckle did it?" Gohan ran to Piccolo body, "You have to get up," said he who tried to wake Piccolo up, "Come one shake it off,"

"Yeah kid hate to break it to ya, but I'm sure your buddy there is beyond pep talk, said Nappa looking at Gohan. "You might want forget about him for a moment," Nappa walking over stopping right in front of Gohan who turned his head and got a frightened look on his face, "Because I've got plans for you now," Nappa smirked, "Don't sell yourself short you Kakarot's son," He bent over to where they where almost face to face. "That my friend means you've got saiyan blood coursing through your veins, So see I'm counting on you to give me a run for my money," He chuckle. He kicked Gohan on his stomach that sent him flying and hit him with his hand sending Gohan flying into a bolder hitting it with his back before falling d face first on the ground causing the white ribbon he wrapped in his hair to fall of his head, "Get up no one told you could die I'm just getting warmed up here," said Nappa looking at Gohan. Gohan struggled to get, Nappa chuckled when Gohan got up, "See that wasn't so hard," said Nappa before he charged at Gohan who got into a fight stance, But before he got closer to Gohan. Erica appeared and kicked him in the face, that sent him flying, then Krillin appeared and punch him in the face. Erica and Krillin went flying at him Nappa used his foot to stopped him and charged at the two who disappeared did some kind of tricks with there hands before they got into there fight stances.

"Ah," said Vegeta "Guess some people have tricks up there sleeves," "Heh, Oh you like that welll you gonna love this hey Erica you might want to back up for this," said Krillin. "Ok Krillin," said Erica as Krillin raised his hand to charge up and attack, A golden blast like disc was levitating over his hand and was spinning, Nappa's eyes widen a little as he was running along with Vegeta's. Krillin smirked Nappa stopped in his tracks. Krillin started moving his hand after he widen his leg stance, "Tiensan Ha!" said Krllin as he throw this disc at Nappa. Nappa smirk, "That's supposed to scare me?" asked Nappa. Vegeta with a serious look on his face yelled, "NAPPA DODGE IT!" Nappa looked at Vegeta and turned back at the attack realizing it could cut his head off. He turned his head the Disc barely passed him before hitting a bolder cutting it in half while the the part that was cut off hit the ground breaking into pieces. "That imbecile he would've lost his head has he gone blind," Vegeta wondered. "Uh Dame," said Krillin seeing he missed Nappa. Nappa was looking at the scratch on his face that started bleeding, "How-How dare you," asked Nappa really pissed "No one cuts this face not unless they want to spend the last few minutes of there life in total agony!" Nappa's right hand had a blue energy surrounding it, Krillin got into a fight stance. "Counter this you little eyesore," yelled Nappa as he threw the attack at Krillin and Erica. Erica flew away while Krillin jumped crossed his arms over his face the blast hit the ground and his orange gi was ripping he was in the air barely floating, "Say goodnight," said Nappa fixing to throw another blast, Piccolo regain consciousness and used his hand to blast Nappa in the back. Nappa reach behind his back to where his was blast Krillin land on the ground on his back. Nappa turned around to see Piccolo using his left hand to stand up and his right hand still out, "You scourged my back," said Nappa looking at him, "How dare you," Vegeta was laughing up a storm before asking, "What's wrong Nappa bite off more then you can chew," "Saiyan trash," said Piccolo as he balled his fist, "You'd be smart not to underestimate me," Nappa growled, "Don't you tell me who I can and can't underestimate, I was gonna be nice since we needed prie the whole DragonBall secret out of ya, But you can forget about that now," Cocky intena bastard!" "Cocky, me ha you have no idea," said Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes widen when he sense a big power heading for them, "Huh what's that power it's tremendous and yet it's emanating from a distance how could it be so strong," Vegeta raised an eye brow, "Huh I can fell it to," said Gohan, "That's my dad I know it is he's finally here." Tears of joy started to fall from his face. "Yep there's no doubt about it," said Krillin with a weak smirk. "Goku's coming," "And most importantly Goku will be ready," said Piccolo.

On King Kai's planet,

'Hurry it up big guy your almost there,' King Kai though, 'Just a bit farther now,"

Back at the battle field,

"Well it's about dame time, Another minute we'd all be finish," said Piccolo. "No one ever said punctuality was Goku long suit, but still I outta kill him for making us wait," said Piccolo with a happy pissed face. "He;s real close," said Gohan, "Come one dad, Where over here dad, Hurry up I knew he would come," "Hehe, Just in time," said Krillin. "Oh that dumbass is so going to get a beat down for making us wait so long," said Erica with a smirk. "Is it actually possible for you four to detect Kakaort's presence," asked Vegeta picking up his scouter and putting it on his face. "Or are you bluffing me, Hmph will see" Vegeta tapped the button on his scouter that started to detected Goku when it finished Vegeta got a shock look on his face,"

With Goku,

"OK there they are," said Goku, "Three big powers, Two that are even bigger, and one small, But there should be more than six if this means what I think it mean, Ehaaa Faster Nimbus faster!"

Back at the battle field,

Vegeta was a gasping mess, "Vegeta," said Nappa "They just trying to buy some time or are going to finally see some real action hahaha, Come on lets have some good news for once I've been chomping at the beat all day here," "I don't know if it's Kakaort, but something is on the way whatever it is well see for ourselves in apapproximately 4 minutes," said Vegeta looking that direction before turning back to Nappa, "And if it's him his power level act-sends 5,000" "5,000?!" Yelled Nappa, "That's Impossible," "Enough play times is over eliminate them now we can't risk having all five team up one us they might prove to be an issue, I want there corpses the first thing he see's, but the only one where sparring is my baby sister, "What" said Piccolo, Gohan and Erica gasped, and Krillin grunted his teeth. "But what about the DragonBalls I though," Nappa began as he looked at Vegeta who interrupted him, "The Namekian is of no use to us any more, Lets just say I have haunch that if we put our green friends home world next on the list of planet to concord will get answers, Funny until today I always assume that the DragonBalls where just a fairy tale bit if Kakaort has been brought to life we know there's more to them than rumor don't we now?"

"Heh Yes we do so Green Guy you want to be first," said Nappa as he looked at Piccolo who growled. "No Piccolo let me you just get out of there all find away keep this guy busy well we wait for dad,"said Gohan "What?" asked Piccolo. "If you die Kami dies to and the DragonBalls will vanish we can't let that happen," Hehe, now what kind of nonsense is that you expected me to let you go head to head with this of alone," asked Piccolo. "Ehe If that's what the brat want, Let's go," said Nappa as he charged at Gohan. Piccolo grunted his teeth before followed him.

Gohan had a scared look on his face before it went to angry when Nappa got closer he kicked him in the face that sent him flying towards Piccolo how dodged him and Nappa hit a bolder that caused it to fall apart on impacted. Gohan was heavy breathing, While Piccolo looked toward where Nappa landed in shock. Nappa flew out of the bolder and land on the ground all bruised up and bleeding, "Know," he said Grunting his teeth, "Know your threw," He started to charge up an attack rocks floating around him blue energy surrounding his hand, Gohan had his scared look back on his face, Piccolo had a shock and scared looked on his face, "No," he said. Erica now over to where Krillin is was trying to help him up by holding his right arm they both had shock and angry looks on there faces.

"Die!" said Nappa as he shot the attack at Gohan Piccolo ran over and stood in front of him the attack Krillin and Erica had shocked looks on there faces and Gohan had an angry one.

 **Piccolo has put his own life on the line to shield Gohan from Nappa's lethal blast, But if Piccolo falls the DragonBalls will sees to exhausted will the Namekian Survive find out next Dragon Ball Z Kai.**

" **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Once you live for love then you've already won**

 **When I look up through the infinite sky**  
 **I never thought that it could come to this**  
 **Just take my hand and together we'll fly**  
 **Let's go, I know, how high?**

 **Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around**  
 **This irreplaceable world needs us now**  
 **We have to join in the fight**

 **Live your life like a KameHame-Ha**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up!**  
 **When we're together, I know we can win**  
 **I have you to believe in!**

 **Live your life, don't stop until it's done**  
 **Give your all, don't ever give up**  
 **All you need is love and to believe in yourself**  
 **It's easier when you believe.** "


End file.
